<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Hands and Warm Feelings by LostCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382813">Cold Hands and Warm Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid'>LostCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No beta we die like archival assistants, Snowball Fight, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes pesky little boyfriends stop you from enjoying the snow in peace by starting snowball fights<br/>so Michael obviously has to retaliate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Hands and Warm Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_poetic_galaxy/gifts">a_poetic_galaxy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Leo</p><p>I hope this fulfils your need for soft winter time gm :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Big white snowflakes were falling from the sky, slowly turning London into something much magical. Michael was scrunching up his nose as he looked up, sticking his tongue out in an effort to catch one. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>“Careful, if you keep looking up, you’ll walk against a lamppost.” Gerry chuckled.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Michael lowered his gaze to look at Gerry. “That’s what I have you for, haven’t I?” he asked, nudging Gerry slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that so?” Gerry questioned, raising his eyebrows until they vanished under the brim of his very colourful bobble hat. Michael had knit it a few weeks ago, and at first, he had been unsure if Gerry would like it because it didn’t exactly fit his usual aesthetic. Still, those worries had been unfounded ever since it was cold enough it had always been on Gerry’s head, adding a colourful speck to his otherwise black attire. The matching black bobble hat on the other side was sitting on Michael’s own head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that so.” Michael replied, squeezing Gerry’s fingers between his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Gerry hummed, his nose and cheeks reddened by the cold probably mirroring Michael’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been on the Christmas Market earlier, not to buy anything, just to enjoy the atmosphere a bit and maybe get some mulled wine and now they were on their way back, boots trudging through a continually increasing layer of snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been a while since we had so much snow.” Michael hummed, back to staring up at the sky even though he has to squint his eyes against the snowflakes. It was already dark, and it only helped to create a very peaceful aura around everything, the snow seemed to simply swallow all the noise and dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry hummed in agreement and let his fingers slip out of Michael’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerry?” Michael asked, looking after the other only to see him gathering snow from a car already forming it into a snowball. “Oh no, nonono no, don’t you dare,” he said, but Gerry only shot him a wicked little grin before throwing the snowball at him, hitting him right in the middle of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerard Chadwick Delano! Just you wait!” Michael yelped already gathering snow on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chadwick? Really? Chadwick?” Gerry called back already forming the next snowball but didn’t get to finish it before Michael’s snowball hit him in the shoulder. “Oh, now it’s on.” he called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It already was on when you threw the first one!” Michael shouted back, ducking behind a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>car to avoid the next projectile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until it evolved into a full-blown snowball fight and it was only minutes before Michael and Gerry both were completely soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of it, Michael is shivering, and his teeth are chattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lips are getting all blue. Maybe we should get you inside.” Gerry suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who’s fault is that?” Michael only huffed, scrunching up his nose, making Gerry laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine, obviously, but that also means that it’s my job to make sure that you get a hot shower and a cup of tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Michael mumbled. “but only if you join me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Gerry said, pressing his icy lips to Michael’s cheek. “Let’s go then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting a hot shower together with Gerry was definitely worth getting absolutely soaked if you asked Michael.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>